maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shopping Fancy Fun!
'Shopping Fancy Fun! '''is the 7th episode in season 1 & is the 7th episode overall. Plot The Episode starts with Mater, McQueen & Maisy saying they are going to a fancy restaurant, they then decide to order the food. Act 1: Mcdonald's Maisy orders first & he gets 2 hamburgers with extra Cheese, Medium fries & a Medium Coke. Then Mater Orders French Fries with Sweet & Sour Sauce & a Frozen Coke. McQueen orders a Gravy Loaded Fries & a Small Sprite. The Guys Show each other what they ordered & Maisy says that it's amazing cause he gets the cheese by itself & he eats it & they then decide to dig in. The gang then gives their opinion on the food & Maisy says there should be cheese loaded fries. After that, Mater is about to go in his drink but McQueen stops him. McQueen then eats half of Maisy's Fries which angers Maisy & Mater. Act 2: JB Hi-Fi / Justin Bieber Wi-Fi They Then Find a Store that they have no idea what is called & they discuss what it's called & finally think it's Justin Bieber Wi-Fi. Before they Enter Mater decides to not go in but Maisy & McQueen Force him to. Then go in & look at DVD films but they accidentally find a movie & Mater yells they are no watching it. Mater then finds BluRay Films thinking they are VHS Tapes but he realizes they aren't VHS so he leaves. The gang then Accidentally stumble across a Cars Driven to win on Nintendo Switch & look for each other on the cover & find a Golden Mario Controller & McQueen decides to get it for Golden Saddle for Christmas but Maisy & Mater Disagree & don't want him to buy it. They Then Come across a Division sign-on tape & Maisy thinks he remembers it from somewhere & McQueen Says someone put it the wrong way & he changes it to the side up. Mater then finds an ACDC disk near the Heavy Metal CD section which reminds McQueen about Heavy Metal Mater. After that, Mater some Savage Garden CDs & a lot of his favorite bands on CDs. They all then see FIFA game on a TV & they yell at it because it's a fake Fortnite. The Gang then shows their favorite animes & they all argue about what ''Real anime is. Lightning then finds a DanTDM on Tour DVD & wants to buy it but he spent the money on the Golden Controller for Golden Saddle. Mater then finds a Mr. Bean DVD & Maisy thinks he's ugly but Mater & McQueen argue with saying he is a good anime/cartoon. Then Maisy accidentally finds a My Little Pony DVD & goes crazy while the others tell him too shut up & try to distract him with DVDs. Maisy then finds more anime & Mater & Lightning Keep Finding anime. When they 4 leave The store (Mater, McQueen, Maisy & Sarge {Sarge is recording them but not seen}) the security alarm goes off & The Gang runs for it. Act 3: EB Games The crew then goes to EB Games saying they got scammed here & Mater finds a Super Smash Bros Ultimate saying he hates because Savage Garden isn't in it. Lightning then grabs a Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek for the Nintendo Switch & want to buy it but Mater says he doesn't have the Nintendo Switch so he doesn't buy it. McQueen then Finds a Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Funtime Foxy Plush & says it's Maisy Merch but Maisy keeps yelling that it isn't him. Mater then says to leave because the games are brainwashing them. The Guys then Go to Target thinking it's Walmart & goes to the baby section. Maisy says it's for small people & Lightning wants to get a baby bottle for Maisy, but Maisy Doesn't understand what it is & Mater says that's for babies & they leave the baby section. After that, McQueen accidentally finds Cars 3 Diecasts & says that they froze everyone but he gets really shocked when he finds a clone of himself frozen & mini versions of themselves. Maisy then wants to find if he is there but Mater keeps saying he isn't which makes Maisy go on the shelf to look for himself & Mater blocks him from getting off the shelf. Act 4 Finale: Timezone Theme Park They then find Timezone saying it's a theme park. Mater gets a card & the others want to use it on a candy game thinking it's a vending machine but Mater keeps saying it's rigged. Lightning then Plays a ball dropping game & does good at it & when it finishes the others say it's rigged until they see they get 30 tickets. Maisy then plays a wheel spin ticket game & keeps using the card wrong which makes mater yell at him until he finally gets it right & gets 40 Tickets. Mater then plays deal or no deal & guesses it will be 11 & McQueen thinks it will be 0 but finds out there is no Zero. The gang yell & scream when they get large in a case & only get 2 tickets which makes them Scream & yell rigged again. They then Play the wheel spin ticket game & the arrow is slowed down while heading 1000 tickets which make the crew celebrate too early & only get 4 tickets. The Gang then finds out they have 76 Tickets & go to get prizes. Mater Spends 60 tickets on a Car & says it's his adopted son which confuses Lightning making him kill it. The episode then ends with the Gang leaving the timezone with Mater saying Bye. Episode Description Mater, Lightning McQueen, and Maisy goes to a mall for fun! Join them eating McDonald's and going to places! Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Maisy *Random People *Sarge (Behind Camera Filming, Mentioned in Credits) *Mater's Adopted Son (First & only appearance, No Official Name Given) Production This was filmed on the 21 December 2018. Trivia * This is the only episode with the following things: ** 2. To have a shorter outro with the main outro credits theme. ** 3. The only Outro that has the same Emojis after Mater's Frick You message. This was used in Brum Battle Royale. ** 4. Currently The Only Episode with Acts. ** 5. Currently The Only Appearance of Mater's adopted son. * The Title is hard to see in the title card as it blends in. * The song after Mater's shed falls down is Boyzone - So Good. * Extract_Jelly (Maisy's Actor) says the ordering food with Maisy was awkward. * Golden Saddle got The idea of acts are from Mr. Bean & Hello Neighbor. * The Likes are apparently glitched on the video. * This Episode Currently Has the most views as of 12/28/2018. * Golden Saddle says that this is one of his favorite episodes.